Beauty Or The Beast?
by FullDayLight
Summary: The naive girl, the caring besst and the concerned prince...just how does this story work again?
1. Chapter 1

**Made in Wednesday 26****th**** December 2007 1:53.P.M**

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time**

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful auburn brunette who lived with her father (Shiro), mother (Yuka), two step sisters (Hotaru and Sumire) and her dog (Noodles). (A/N: Lol Noodles, well it rhymes with poodles…Lol!)

The family happily lived in a huge home which was just near the country side, they lived in a town called 'Alice's Wonderland' a.k.a (also known as) 'The World of Oz', which are just names that was from a fairy tale and the family are filthy rich!

The three girls have three dear childhood friends which are: Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Inchou and Koko.

Ruka is which people call him the animal lover or even the names of princesses of many fairy tales that has a princess that can summon the animals or any other animal loving characters. Example: 'Repunzel' or even 'Goldilocks' But even if Mikan or Hotaru was childhood friends with Ruka, he was still a mystery to them.

Anna is a girl who has a talent for cooking; in fact she's really well-known in the town and cooks for the royalty. Her twin sister is Nonoko but they aren't twins for their looks.

Nonoko has a talent for potion making; same as before, she's well-known, but works for the kingdom of Alice.

Inchou is the son of the Kingdom Alice Royalty's advisor, meaning his father is the wise advisor of the kingdom, advising the king. So that means that he will be the next advisor after his dad retires.

Koko is unknown to the others, he has the ability to read peoples' thoughts/minds, so he works for the Alice Kingdom to read the thoughts of enemies and read the minds/thoughts suspicious peoples.

Hotaru had a father but he abandoned her family when se was a baby, leaving Hotaru with her mother, after a few weeks Hotaru's mother left Hotaru with Mikan's mother. Hotaru works for the Alice Kingdom, inventing all sorts of medieval battle weapons, since she is the famous genius. She is known as the ice princess and she is the royal body guard for the royalty.

As for Sumire she's a designer in the kingdom, her shop is still fifth best but she still won't give up. Sumire's shop is fifth best because she's always flirting with the male customers. (Even if they are married or they have a lover!) Sumire once had terrible childhood memory that made her flirt with boys non-stop. (A/N:Her past life will be shown after many chapters so you better red all the chapters to occupy you! Or you will never understand the story line.)

Well Mikan is just… well normal! Her step-sisters are Hotaru and Sumire, she works in a flower shop. Mikan's father got married twice because Sumire's mother cheated on him and left Sumire with them. After that Mikan's father married Yuka, Mikan's mother and birthed Mikan. After a few weeks they found the baby Hotaru on the door step and adopted her.

Okay now this time it' really the beginning, the beginning of a fate, a fate between a prince charming the beauty, and a beast the beast. In short, it's called 'Beauty or the Beast?'

Mikan was happily skipping along the river bank harvesting beautiful flowers which are nearby; her father was out to work out in the sea, collecting valuable treasures and such.

Whilst Yuka, Mikan's mother is preparing the Mikan's flower shop; decorating it with carnations, ribbons, flower petals, feathers, peacock feathers, beads, and all kinds of decorative objects.

Now back to Mikan; our auburn brunette was now making flower crowns, and making lots of bouquets using the flowers like: daisies, tulips, poppies, daffodils, and different kind of carnations.

Unknown to her a pair of crimson eyes looked at her with an emotionless expression but sadness escaped the emotionless face. Licking it's lips, the unknown creature pounced at Mikan before she could even react.

It pinned Mikan on the grassy ground, shuffling her around making her face the creature's face.

Mikan saw that the creature that the creature is a…a-a….a wolf! Shriveling with fright, Mikan tried shuffling herself out of the wolf's way but he then noticed it and you all know what it means, right?

5…The raven-haired wolf's paws pinned itself onto the ground, beside Mikan's head…

4…It's legs jumped onto Mikan's thighs…

3…The creature then got low…

2…It went closer to Mikan's face…

1…The creature licked it's lips…

0…The creature leaned a little bit more…

Then Mikan shot up…making the wolf land on the river, the river was quiet strong and the wolf is drifting into the dark woods. (A/N: Lol you guys though a prince charming could save her?)

With that se sweat-dropped and continues with her crown-making, bouquet-making and pressed-flower making.

Unknown to her another pair of emotionless eyes looked at her but it was a boys' eyes instead. The boy was soaked in water… (A/N: Lucky for him it's a warm day and the water is perfect…)

Meaning we don't know what eye color he has.

As Mikan finished everything she skipped merrily out of the boy's sight, leaving him break and turn into an even more sorrowful gaze…

To Be Continued…

(A/N: Joking!!!!! Just checking if you read everything, even the Author's Notes.)

It was still an early morning, and Hotaru was busy making her inventions, doing her usual routines but something caught her eye…It was a novel that caught her attention…but the novel is different it has a photo cover of the author…the author is…Hotaru's mother! Even if Hotaru didn't see her mother for a very long time she still remembered her face, since she is as genius.

**Hotaru's POV**

Damn, I forgot today I have to protect the prince; well I better use the telepathy machine…;

I walked to my room, then I pushed a sapphire-colored button near my bed and the mattress of my bed soon was lifted by itself…_success _it worked, the mattress was covering a trap door with high-tech securities to my lab, first I had to put my finger on a scanner, second I showed my eyes to the eye scanner, third I then put my hand onto the scanner and finally I typed in my password which is four character long.

Then…Voila! The entry is opened…now is the time to step inside and teleport myself into the cellar of the castle…

After the mad zoom into the cellar I walked toward the princes' room waiting outside…after that the door suddenly opened, showing…

**Author's POV**

Okaay…now back to Mikan…Mikan now finally made it to her flower shop…she went inside, and heard nice short tune from the bell on the door.

Yuka appeared smiling ever so sweetly at Mikan with gentle tender in her eyes…a tear rolled down her cheeks while she was gripping on a piece of paper but what could it be?

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's Note: The story will be updated as soon as possible, after I've added a chapter to 'Eternaltears?' And 'TearfulPain' the next chapter will be a secret but I will tell you the next chapter's title…it's 'Sold To The Devil'

Okay, then Bye please message me you you'd like to or even review because people that are not logged in can also review!


	2. Chapter 2: The First 'Monkey' Candidate

**Chapter Two: The First Candidate**

A/N: Sorry people, something was slowing me down! -.- But did I mention that after a few weeks it will be holiday for a few months and guess what I might go to my home country where the internet connection sucks although there might be chance that I will stay in the same country and update quicker!

**Mikan's POV**

I smell the odour of salt as well as the fragrance of roses, which somehow made a good combination in my point of smell. I feel like I was resting upon something so soft, which I knew straight is a bed…Ahh! Have I been raped…? I checked if I am wearing clothes right now and…phew, thank goodness I am wearing clothes. Huff… who was that? The next thing I know was that a strong hand then grabbed my hand and guess what…gulp, yup he's a cuddle sleeper moreover how do I know that you say, well that's simple; first things first is that the person has a strong flat chest and is larger and taller than me. In addition, did I mention that he is strong and we are in a weird position right now?

I try heaving myself away from him unfortunately for me he kept on pulling me closer until…I felt his hoarse, hard and heavy breathing plus I can actually feel a bead of his sweat fall down upon my deeply auburn hair. I tried slipping myself down though it was no use despite the fact that he is holding my hand. I felt the _embrace _tighten and his scorching breathe hit against my neck since my back is facing him, well anyways as I stiffen by the sudden action (my neck is the sensitive spot) and it somehow made my will of being free boosted. I then rapidly slipped down and…succeeded-_'that's weird_, _he held me much stronger last time' _I thought while narrowing my eyes.

I tip-toed myself out while feeling the things in my way since the room is pitch black although the good thing is that my pupils are quite bigger than any normal person, so it was a little bit bright-_er…_well, sort of-cause' it was still pitch black and there was no way to change it.

As I opened the creaky oak door, I felt as though something wrap its arms around my shoulders and pulled me into something stiff yet soft and warm…Gulp, help me!

Then when I looked up what it was...I almost jumped out of my skin to find a red-eyed thing looking at me with tired eyes, which somehow made an expression that demands respect ( remember I'm in a pitch-black room and the eyes seems to glow in the dark…HELP!).

I wanted to scream but the thing is too scary…cause' the freaky thing is that the thing that is holding me right now gives me this feeling that it will kill me if I dare to scream, funny how my life turns into something so _surreal_.

I then suddenly understand that the thing that's holding me right now is the guy on the bed…double fudge! The person pulled me closer to him and he dragged me towards the bed while I was still in his arms locked inside…I noticed that he finally somehow had a relaxing sleep.

Next morning!

**Author's POV**

The birds as in sparrows squawked as if they were threatening people that dare to pass by-threatening them that their life will be at stake and to add for the shock our dear brunette just screamed at the right time as a old lady passed by, giving her a heart attack.

"There's something in my bed Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh--" shrieks out our dearly loved brown-haired person.

"What the hell?" thought the thing on her bed…

"What is wrong Miss Sakura?" came out a panting butler in his PJs with heart prints on it.

"A monkey is on my bed!" yelled out Mikan who is now on a bookcase.

"Who are you calling a monkey, you're the only monkey here!" thought the 'monkey'.

"Umm… the monkey is the master of the house," sweat dropped the butler.

"How can a stupid, idiotic monkey own a house?" Mikan asked mindlessly with her eyes turn into confused filled beady eyes like a monkey itself.

"In my theory monkeys are smarter than you," thought the 'monkey' with a vein on its head.

The 'monkey' went down from the bed and briskly went into the bathroom…

As I was saying the house is known as the haunted house and as a lady found the old hag on the grown her soul soon drifted away into heaven to the sudden shock she had encountered; "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" screeched out our little 'monkey' friend.

"Oh shit, the spell already started. I turned into an effing freaking monkey!" thought our literally monkey friend

Who just saw itself in a full length mirror and gaped as it saw a red-eyed fellow chimp.

A/N: Sorry guys I felt really for not updating long. I was held up by homework and by discouragement! -.- So I guess it is true what they say being discouraged…Well anyways I'm working on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3:Run Donkey Run!

Chapter 3: Run Donkey Run

**Chapter 3: Run Donkey Run!**

Summary: Who is the girl did the butler just mentioned? A sweet lover to our prince?

As our little furry friend came into the dining hall for breakfast Mikan our not so lady mannered girl laughed onto the floor rolling, while clutching her stomach. It was no surprise to our little monkey since his impression of her is that she is an idiot

'Tch, Baka!' scowled the little monkey.

What Mikan was laughing is that he is wearing a tailed coat with a few frilly bits which earned him a new nickname of 'Girly' which made him fume with anger (due to the cause of the insanely mad nickname) rewarded her flicker of fire onto her…

Mikan instantly stopped laughing by an uncommonly sense (she is super slow as a turtle when it comes to common sense), for that fire had been set onto her only crispy clean dress. After a dew moments she still hasn't figured it out…

'Tch, a Baka as expected,' thought the monkey rolling his eyes.

The almost-bald butler came in and shouted out loud…

"Natsume, don't you dare hurt Miss Mikan," in reply the monkey told him telepathically-ish that he already did and pointed at the baby flame he made.

"Miss Mikan, fire!" no thanks to the lack of detail Mikan ran around the dinning in rectangular circles and it had been about time she finally realized where the fire was after eight laps.

**Flash Back**

After a chatting with Mrs. Sakura the bald butler carried the poor girl into the carriage, inside there is a cloaked boy with his face facing onto the surface of the carriage.

"Don't worry soon enough you will see her again soon,"

"Tch, whatever just continue our journey,"

As they set off, half way to the mansion the horses gone wild luckily the butler knows how to tame them and continued on…although something changed the aura and the weight on the wagon changed.

As Mikan clasped the flame and then it disappeared…who could have done it Girly or Mikan…?

Many things were heating up already even if it's just the first day!


End file.
